Falling Snow
by RainbowAfro
Summary: Setelah Pitch dikalahkan, semua Guardian kembali ke aktivitas mereka sehari-hari. Hari-hari damai mereka dihias dengan kehadiran seorang gadis urakan yang juga tukang berkhayal. RnR


**FALLING SNOW**

Falling Snow © RainbowAfro

Rise Of The Guardians © William Joyce

.

.

.

_**Chapter 1 : Introduction**_

"WOHOOOOO!" teriak seorang gadis yang sedang berseluncur di atas es yang terus bermunculan di depannya. Naik, turun, berbelok ke kiri, lalu berputar dua kali, dan kembali ke jalan rata yang zig-zag, kemudian berbelok tajam ke kanan. Setelah belokan yang terakhir, jalur es itu tidak lagi memiliki lanjutan. Tubuh yang terbalut berlapis-lapis kain itu mendarat di atas salju empuk dengan perutnya.

"AAAAAA! TADI ITU KEREN SEKALI!" teriaknya kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat. Orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang bingung. Agak tidak wajar untuk seorang gadis berumur empat belas tahun berteriak-teriak sendirian di tengah taman, bukan?

Gadis itu menarik turun topi rajutnya dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia menunduk malu ketika menyadari kespontanitasannya. Dia mengambil papan seluncur esnya dan berjalan pulang dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Walau baru saja mengalami kejadian memalukan, dia tetap tidak bisa membendung kegembiraannya.

.

.

.

"Harusnya tadi kamu melihatku meluncur! Itu KEREN SEKALI! Pertama aku naik, turun, lalu, whooosh.. Aku berbelok ke kanan dan kiri terus menerus! Lalu, lalu, lalu..."

Gadis itu terus mengoceh tentang kejadian "keren"nya siang ini sambil memperagakan bagaimana dia berbelok, berputar, dan sebagainya. Adiknya hanya duduk diam di sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak?" tanya sang kakak sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Sebal rasanya jika lawan bicara tidak memberi respon.

"Ya, ya. Aku dengar kok dan itu pasti karena-"

"JACK FROST!"

Nada bicara kakaknya kembali meninggi ketika menyebut nama tersebut. Kakaknya kembali membicarakan tokoh dongeng kesukaannya itu sampai akhirnya sang adik mencuekkannya dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

"Oke! Selamat tidur, Ma!"

Gadis itu mengecup pipi sang ibunda, berlari kecil ke adiknya dan memeluknya. Kemudian kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Tetapi ia tidak tidur, melainkan membaca novel tebal dengan duduk bersandar pada bantal besar di atas ranjangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, keheningan rumahnya terpecah ketika ada suara kaca yang diketuk. Gadis itu menoleh ke jendela kamarnya dan mendapati jendelanya sebagian terbungkus es. Matanya membesar ketika melihat es itu terus merambat memenuhi jendelanya. Dia turun dari ranjangnya dan mendekati jendela kamarnya. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh es itu lalu, mengambar boneka salju (snowman) di atasnya. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman sesuai menggambar.

Ketika matanya sedang menerawang langit malam dengan kedua tangan menopang dagunya, angin bertiup lebih kencang hingga jendela kamarnya terbanting dan membentur wajahnya. Dia menggeram pelan. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia harus berteriak dan membangunkan seisi rumah hanya karena memarahi angin?

Terdengar pelan suara tawa yang terdengar mengejek di telinga gadis itu ketika dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis itu menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dan menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Siapa di sana-"

Perkataannya terpotong ketika wajah seorang laki-laki secara tiba-tiba muncul tepat beberapa sentimeter di depannya.

"What the-"

Gadis itu membanting jendelanya dan jendela itu untuk kedua kalinya membentur muka seseorang. Laki-laki itu berkomat-kamit sambil mengelus batang hidungnya yang sedikit memerah. Dahinya berkerut dan wajahnya terlihat kesal. Walau gadis itu tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa karena jendela menutup, tapi dia yakin kalau laki-laki itu pasti sedang mengomel karena bantingannya tadi.

"Hey! Berarti... Kau bisa melihatku!" ujar laki-laki itu tiba-tiba dengan girang sambil membuka jendela itu dan melangkah masuk. Tubuh proposionalnya berdiri tegap sambil memegang tongkat yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hell. Siapa kau? Maling?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengambil benda terdekat dalam jangkauannya dan benda dalam genggamannya hanyalah sebuah buku besar dengan cover super tebal yang bisa dipakai untuk memukul kepala orang di depannya.

"Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun," jawab laki-laki itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tongkatnya. Sekarang, giliran gadis itu yang tertawa. Mengejek laki-laki berambut putih di hadapannya yang baru saja mengaku dirinya Jack Frost.

.

.

.

Aku tertawa sambil memukul-mukul buku tebal yang kupegang. Dia? Mengaku Jack Frost? Serius sedikit lah, dasar maling. Kuhentikan tawaku dan mulai bersiaga. Jaga-jaga siapa tahu dia benar-benar maling. Tapi kemudian, dia mengambil langkah mantap mendekatiku. Dan dia berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku, yang sebalnya lebih pendek dibanding dia harus mendongak agar dapat melihatnya.

Matanya menatapku tajam dengan wajah yang serius. Kubalas tatapannya dengan wajah sebalku melihatnya. Tapi, setelah dilihat dalam jarak sedekat ini. Dia terlihat tampan. Ya. Dengan berat hati, hal yang satu itu tak dapat kupungkiri. Mata birunya yang terasa menghipnotisku untuk memandang lebih jauh ke dalam. Rambut putihnya yang halus tertiup pelan oleh angin malam yang super dingin. Kulit pucatnya yang sangat kontras dengan kulit coklatku hasil terbakar matahari.

Hei. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Sudahlah, aku ini mulai ngawur saja.

"Kau percaya pada Jack Frost?"

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, dia kembali bersuara. Suaranya terdengar berat, sedikit serak, juga baritone. Sangat khas suara seorang laki-laki yang sudah puber kayaknya.

"Heh? Old man winter? Tentu saja aku percaya padanya, jika dia tidak ada musim dingin tentu takkan ada," jawabku sambil memberi cengiran lebar dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Aku menjawab dia dengan percaya diri. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi secara imajinasi, memang benar toh.

"Itu menjelaskan mengapa kau bisa melihatku."

Che. Dia malah ikut-ikutan nyengir. Dia mengetuk pelan kepalaku dengan tongkatnya. Terlalu pelan. Ini terasa seperti dia hanya menyentuh rambutku, bukannya menjitakku.

"Bukannya old man winter itu manusia salju (snowman) dengan wortel di hidungnya? Lalu topi tinggi dan kancing juga biji yang besar sebagai matanya! Atau orang tua layaknya Santa!"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku tanda tak mengerti. Dia berpotensi lebih besar menjadi maling dibanding sang pembuat salju, Jack Frost. Tapi seharusnya maling itu mengenakan baju hitam dan topeng, bukannya hoodie biru sepertinya sekarang. Kulihat ada butiran-butiran salju di bajunya. Wow. Dia berjalan di tengah salju hanya dengan satu lapis baju? Tidak kedinginan apa? Untuk yang satu ini, aku salut dengan ketahanan tubuhnya. Begitu kepalaku menunduk, aku bisa melihat kaki telanjangnya. Tidak tega, aku menyodorkan sendal tidur cadanganku yang sangat besar ukurannya dan fluffy.

"Nih, pakai."

"Whoa.. Ternyata kau tidak sejudes yang kukira."

Dan dia kembali memberiku senyuman miringnya. Lama-lama pusing mataku melihatnya. Senyum tuh dua-duanya ketarik, bukannya yang sebelah saja. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidak mengacuhkan perihal senyam-senyum itu.

"Sudahlah.. Mending kau pergi aja, ling.. Di sini nggak ada barang berharga," usirku padanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku. Aku menduduki ranjangku dan kembali membaca novelku. Aku masih bisa melihatnya dari sudut mataku. Diam-diam aku melirik ke depan, siapa tahu dia sudah pergi. Ternyata dia masih ada dan akan segera melompat.

Tunggu. Melompat? Ini kan lantai 2! Aku melempar asal bukuku dan berlari ke arah jendela. Aku memanjangkan leherku dan melihat keluar. Dia sudah tidak ada. Aku menengok ke bawah. Oke, tenang saja. Tidak ada tubuh di bawah sana. Berarti entah bagaimana caranya dia berhasil tidak mati.

.

.

.

Ketika gadis itu mau membalikkan badan, sebuah bola salju mendarat dengan mulus di wajahnya. Mukanya merah padam karena kesal. Dan tawa mengejek yang sama kembali terdengar, tapi kali ini lebih keras. Gadis itu menengok ke kanan dan mendapati laki-laki tadi sedang tertawa-tawa sambil terbang. Gadis itu sudah tak peduli lagi. Jendelanya ia banting dan gordennya ia tutup. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan mencoba tidur. Namun, tawa mengejek itu terus terngiang seakan tidak mau membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang.

Dua kali dikerjai dalam satu malam. Gadis itu mendengus. Ketika bayangan laki-laki itu sedang mengejeknya untuk kedua kalinya terbesit, satu hal ganjil ia sadari. Terbang. Laki-laki itu terbang. Gadis itu kembali berlari dan membanting keras jendelanya. Mencari laki-laki itu. Namun, dia sudah tidak ada.

"Sudahlah. Paling ini hanya bagian dari mimpiku," ucap gadis itu dalam hati.

Dan malam berlalu dengan gadis itu tertidur di atas ranjangnya dengan gaya yang tidak keruan dan laki-laki yang mengaku-ngaku Jack Frost itu pergi entah kemana.


End file.
